The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and efficacy of gonadotropin releasing hormone for the induction and maintenance of sexual maturation in men with hypogonadtropic hypogonadism, and to assess pituitary response characteristics to fixed and randomized doses of gonadotropin releasing hormone.